Glee Vampires
by AbbyVolturi
Summary: Quinn finds out that she is pregnant with Finns kid. What happens when she finds out that Finn and some of her other friends from gLee are our favorite vampire family? The story is much,much better then the summary.
1. Quinn finds out

**Chapter 1**

**Quinn P.O.V.**

Today was the day, the day that my world was changed forever.

I was the head cheerleader. This kind of thing isn't supposed to happen to the head cheerleader. If this ends up being true and word spreads around school, I will be kicked off the squad. This will ruin my future. I was planning on going to college in Phoenix with Finn. If Finn finds out, will he leave me? I mean, who would want to hang out with a pregnant ex. head cheerleader? No, Finn won't leave me. Finn isn't that kind of person. Finn loves me. He has told me that so many times that I have lost count.

Would my parents kick me out? They always looked down at pregnant teenagers. The forbid my sister from watching Zoey101 because of the fact that Jamie Lynn Spears is on the show. My parents told me last week that if I got pregnant before I got married that I was no longer a Fabray. I better not be pregnant.

I looked at the test: POSITIVE.

Today was the day that changed my life.

Today was the day that I found out that I was pregnant with Finn's baby.


	2. leaving her family

**Glee Vampires**

**Quinn P.O.V**

**Chapter 2**

I laid the letter saying my goodbyes to my family on the table. I then ran upstairs to room, grabbing my 2 bags of clothes, my phone, my IPod, and my money/credit cards. Once all the stuff was downstairs, I stuffed all the bags into my car. I then grabbed my car keys off the key rack and ran back outside. I locked the house and ran to my car. Once I go into my car I realized that tears were once again streaming down my cheeks. I wiped my face and pulled my car out of the driveway of the home that I would never come back to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I drove the 15 minute drive to Finn's house listening to the radio, trying to calm myself down. I pulled into his driveway. I looked in my mirror and tried to make myself look at least decent. Once I wiped my cheeks of all of the makeup, I got out of the car. I started on the walk to his front door. About halfway there, I stopped myself.

_what if one of his parents answered the door and they saw me like this? _Now that I think about it, I never met either of Finn's parents. I decided to chance it. I needed to tell Finn now or I would never be able to do it.


	3. UPDATES ON ALL STORIES!

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMT!**

In honor of the season finale of Glee being the best thing I've ever watched on TV, I decided to update all of my stories. By Saturday, all of my stories that have to do with glee will have at least 1 chapter added. For the new glee story that isn't online yet, that story will have at least 2 chapters.

**For all of my stories I am deleting all of the author notes!**

**So my glee stories…..**

Rachel Volturi will have at least 2 chapters up.

My Glee/Avatar will have at least 2 chapters up.

Glee Vampires will have a total of at least 4 chapters.

MNISBBUCCMRAIAAV will have at least 3 chapters total.

**For my other stories…**

Bella and James Snape will have at least 3 chapters.

Mythical sisters will have at least 3 chapters total.

Special Agent Isabella Gibbs will have at least 6 chapters.

Isabella and Emmett the next avatars will have at least 5 chapters. I'm going to get rid of all of the author notes.

TWILIGHT THROUGH MY EYES- If I still want to work on this story, then it will have at least 2 chapters.

Volturi Heirs- if I can remember where I was going to go with this story then there will be at least 3 chapters.

VampFamily- will have at least 2 chapters.

_For the stories that don't have to do with glee, those chapters will be up by the 17th, where everything else will be up by the 12th._


	4. Finding out can be a shocker

I knocked on the door and for once luck was on my side. Finn was standing in front of me. Just seeing him sent a new round of tears rolling down my face. He saw the tears and pulled me into a hug. I then gripped on to his shirt like my life depended on it. Finn then lifted me up bridal style and carried me over to the couch. He sat down with me on top of him. He just hugged and rubbed smoothing circles in my back as he waited for me to finish crying. When I was done crying, Finn put one finger under my chin and lifted my head so I was forced to look at him.

"Quinn, what's wrong?"

"Finn I don't know how to tell you this."

"I have something I need to tell you too. I just want you to promise me something."

"Anything." I said without thinking.

He took out a piece of paper from his pocket. He then handed it to me. I looked at the piece of paper and all that was on it was an address. I looked back up at him with confusion on my face. What he told me made me even more confused.

"If what I'm about to tell you freaks you out please go to this address."

"Ok." I replied without even thinking.

"Thank you. Now you can go first."

"Ok." I took a deep breath before I continued. "Finn I'm pregnant."

I expected him to freak out. I was going to be able to handle that. What he did made me shocked and scared. He just stood there. He didn't move, didn't blink. He might not even be breathing. I looked back at the paper and flipped it over. On the other side there was a phone number. I snapped my fingers in front of Finn a couples times and then I grabbed my phone. I dialed the number and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello?" Someone on the other side picked up. I knew that voice from somewhere but I couldn't remember who.

"Hello. Yeah my name is Quinn. My boyfriend told me to call this number if he went into shock and his is as frozen as a statue."

"Ok. I can help you with that. Put the phone next to his ear." I did as he told me to and held it up to his ear.

I couldn't make out what he was saying but what ever he said made Finn snap out of it. He grabbed the phone out of my hand and said something to the guy on the other end that I couldn't make out. He then closed the phone.

He looked back at me.

"Quinn I am so sorry that I went into shock when you said that. I just believed that I could never have children. Quinn I need to tell you my news now." He waited to see if I would object. When I said nothing and nodded at him, he continued.

"Quinn, no matter how crazy this sounds, I am telling you the truth. I am a vampire. I am not crazy I can even prove it if you wanted me to."

It was my turn to be shocked.

**Sorry that it is such a short chapter. My next one will be long through because it is explaining everything to Quinn about the vampire world. **

**R&R**

**NO flames through please. I have been getting hate reviews. To which I say, if you don't like the story then don't read it!**

**~NessieVolturi **


	5. Finn is a liar

I started to laugh. As quickly as the laughter came they left. How dare he think that he could make a joke when I told him I was pregnant! I slapped him as hard I could. I heard a snap and I think it was my wrist.

"Quinn, did your wrist just break?" I ignored his question.

"How dare you make a joke when I tell you that I'm pregnant!"

"Quinn I am serious, I really is a vampire."

"Finn that is bullshit and you know it. You go out in the sunlight. If you were a vampire you would have died by now."

"That is just a myth Hollywood made up."

"Ok. Let's say that you are a vampire, what can you do that a normal person can?"

"Well, I can break run super fast."

"What is super fast?"

"So fast that everything around you is a blur."

"Prove it." I demanded.

"Ok, how about I run over to the address that is on the piece of paper."

"That would be great. How would I know if you really went to that place?"

"How about I carry you?"

"That would work."

With that being said, he grabbed my hand and walked to the door that was opened.

**R&R**

**I no it's really short, but the next chapter will be really long.**

**Next Chapter: Meeting the other vampires and seeing familiar faces. **

**I want to see who you think is each Cullen. The Cullens I have put into the story: Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmett, Edward, and Jasper. Everyone who you guess correctly will get a cookie and if anyone gets them all right, they pick a story that I will write a new chapter for.**


	6. America's got talent finale votes

Hi everyone,

This Tuesday is the America's Got Talent finale. The best act there is Prince Poppycock. I decided on a way to help him get more votes. I want you guys to vote for him. Depending on his place will decide how many chapters get put up and when. The stories that might get updates will be:

Special Agent Isabella Gibbs

Rachel Volturi

Glee Vampires

Isabella and Emmett the next avatars

(In that order)

If Poppycock gets first place all of the stories will be updated by Friday. Second place means the first 3 chapters up by the 24th. 3rd place means the first 2 chapters up by 1st. Finally 4th place means Special Agent Isabella Gibbs will be up by 8th. I want to know who votes for him so I can do something special to thank everyone. So vote for prince poppycock if you want an update of your favorite story.

~NeesieVolturi


	7. AGT pt 2 please read

I want to clear up something in my last post. Some one sent me a message that this is blackmail. This isn't blackmail. Blackmail is when you have to do something or you get in trouble or you get nothing in return. If this was blackmail then I would have said "vote for him or I will put nothing up." I promised that you would get something whether you voted or not. First off I never said you that you had to vote for him. Also it's not unfair because there are tons of fan for the other groups otherwise they wouldn't have made it to the finals. I just wanted to give a reason for all of the poppycock fans who never voted to vote for him tomorrow. You can vote for whoever you want to. So to make the people to stop complaining about this I'm going to change what I said a little bit. No matter what happens, there will be two chapters up by Saturday. If he gets 3rd or 4th, then I will post 3 chapters by Saturday. If he gets second place, then I will post four chapters up by Saturday. And if he somehow beats Jackie, then I will have 5 chapters up by Saturday. This is not blackmail because you will get 2 chapters no matter what. This is just an incentive to vote. You don't have to vote for him but you can if you want. Don't be like the bitches who are afraid of their person losing to they try to get me upset and to stop writing. So vote tomorrow and have a good time watching the show. Also if you vote at all, tell me who you vote for and you will get something special but a week later everyone will see what I said, so it won't be some big secret. I'm friends with fans of all of the finalists so I have nothing against you even if you do hate prince poppycock. I will only hate you if you a bitch like the people who sent me the messages.

~NessieVolturi


	8. update

UPDATE!

I am sad to say, that I won't continue any of my fanfictions. I do not have the time to finish them nor do I have the drive to continue them.

There is good news though. My dear friend, DarknessNyx, has agreed to take up some of my stories. She hasn't decided which stories that she will take up yet, but she decided that she is going to start with editing the chapters I have up and changing them to fit her ideas.

Just decided to let you all know.

~AbbyVolturi


End file.
